Naruto My Version
by FallenAngelOfLightAndDarkness
Summary: Naruto is smart and kakashi is his adopted brother. What could possably go wrong.came overnight. OOC again to the max!i own nothing. sadly. discontinued and up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

__**Me: I don't own naruto.**

**Naruto: if she did i would be most assome!**

**Sasuke: shut up dobe! let them read.**

_**ch 1**_

~Oct. 10 day of the Kuuybi attack~

In a cave five people stand with a baby.

"Sensei, are you sure?" a silver haired teen asked.

"Yes…" a blonde with spikes answered.

"I know the seal let me do it. Your boy is going to need you." an old man said.

"No… I have to do this. Kakashi… please take care of Naruto for me. Be his older brother." The blonde said. "Sarutobi please tell the people that Naruto should be treated as a hero for this. Tsunade and Jaryia-sensei you are his god parents… take care of him." He turns to the child that looks just like him. "Son, forgive me… Reaper seal jutsu!" The giant fox with nine tails was sucked into the baby. A swirl with strings that made it looked like a sun. The blonde fell lifeless to the ground.

"The council will not be pleased… Kakashi grab Naruto and follow me." The old man said. Kakashi grabbed Naruto and cradled his adopted younger brother and followed the Third Hokage to the room for the meeting.

~ Five min. later~

"…That's what happened." Sarutobi said. Kakashi was next to him with Naruto.

"This is bad. If Iwa finds out whose son it is they will surely try to take the boys life." One member said.

"Right, no one else beside us must know this. That means YOU must NOT talk about it. Understand?" another man said.

"Yes." said a pink haired lady. "If I may… I think when he turns five Kakashi as adopted brother should train him and when he says Naruto is ready we tell them."

"I agree."

"We will vote. All in favor for this plan raise your hand." Everyone raised their hands. "Then it is settled. Kakashi Hatake, you have your orders." Danzo said. The man looked to be scared and raped like a mummy.

A group of people burst through the door.

"The people call for his blood!" one said.

"Ya, Kill the demon!" the group said. This group of course was the civil court.

"No, it has been settled. I also rule that no one will tell the boy or speak of this event to anyone especially the younger generation. Those who do will be put to death without trial." the Third Hokage said and sent Kakashi to a house in the Konaha Forest.

~time skip/ seven years~

"Wow, you did a very good job otouto!" Kakashi said.

"YAY!" Naruto yelled.

"You're ready to be told your Father's name and let the village know who you are."

"OK, Onii-sama!" They walked to the tallest tower in Konaha, the Hokage Tower. After walking up the stairs onto the top floor and knocked on the door.

"Come in." The door opened to reveal an old man doing paper work. It was the Third. "Oh, hello Naruto, Kakashi. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Naruto… is ready."Kakashi said bluntly.

"WHAT? Already? HE'S ONLY SEVEN!"

"He can beat me."

"…"0o0 "Ok, fine. I will call both councils."

~Five min. later~

"Kakashi says Naruto is ready." the third said.

"What? He is just about to start the academy and he's ready!" Danzo said with disbelief.

"He can beat me in everything he is a fast learner." Kakashi said.

"Will ok, Naruto your true name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Your father's name was Min…"

~ten min. of explaining later~

The civil council paled. They had no idea. They hurt the son of the Forth Hokage.

"WOW! The fox is not surprising though I met her when I was six. She calls me kit a lot." Naruto stated. Everyone in the room just stared at him.

"Y-you knew?" one man said.

"He's smarter than you think." stated Kakashi.

_**My notes: please rev. if they are nice i may continue this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2 need help

**I need help! If you have any ideas for the story or what you think should happen. Stupid writers block!** TT_TT

**Sorry guys.**


	3. AN

**Hey everyone I'm sorry to say i am discontinue this story, but if you would like to adopt it PM FallenAngelOfLightAndDarknes s. sorry for those who really liked it. Ja!**


End file.
